we were made to never fall away
by of starlight
Summary: He could claim every inch of her body as his, but her heart would belong to Damon for as long as she walked the earth. damon/rachel/kol


**entitled;** we were made to never fall away  
><strong>summary; <strong>_He could claim every inch of her body as his, but her heart would belong to Damon for as long as she walked the earth._  
><strong>rating;<strong> T  
><strong>disclaimer;<strong> i own nothing.  
><strong>notes;<strong> sexually promiscuous vamp!rachel. because who doesn't love the idea of sex with two hot-ass vamps?

* * *

><p><strong>we were made to never fall away<strong>

**.**

_you and i were made for this_  
><em>i was made to taste your kiss<em>  
><em>we were made to never fall away<em>

- letters from the sky civil twilight

* * *

><p>There was a hunger clawing at her insides as she danced around the living room, a half empty bottle of scotch in her hands; she hadn't fed in some time because she was desperately trying - for Damon - to go back to the Rachel she once was, but her body didn't seem to be reacting all to well to the animal blood.<p>

And that's where the alcohol came in.

"Rachel."

The stern sound of Damon's voice only made her giggle as she danced around the room, "Dance with me, Damon!"

"When was the last time you fed?" he asked, having already picked up on her habits and blatantly ignoring her statement.

"I don't like bunnies." she quipped, taking a quick swig from the bottle of scotch, "Even though it's warm, it's so much worse than the blood bags."

Frustrated by her response, Damon sped over and pulled the bottle from her, slamming her against the nearest wall by the throat, his bright blue eyes flashing dangerously, "I'm not in the mood for games today, Rachel."

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout and she had her eyes watering the slightest bit for effect, "That hurt… I just wanted to dance with you…"

His expression softened and she leaned forward, brushing her lips softly against his, trying to keep the smirk from her lips as she felt him sink into her. His hand slid from her throat to the back of her neck and he moved his lips against hers, deepening the kiss drastically.

It always ended like this.

He could never deny her; not with his feelings weighing him down.

The guilt she used against him and the love she craved so desperately.

.

"You're in an awfully chipper mood."

Rachel felt a playful smirk slip onto her lips at the sound of Kol's voice ringing in her ears; it amused her how quickly he seemed to notice she was in the vicinity - almost as if he'd been waiting for her all along.

"I'm allowed to be in a good mood." she sighed, a content sound as she shot him an all too innocent glance before continuing to prance through the Mikaelson home, "Where's Bekah? I'm hungry."

"Bekah's out." Kol murmured, his gaze darkening suddenly as he walked towards her, "But a delightful mood and a sudden appetite? Have you been to visit your vermin again?"

"Damon is not vermin." she snapped, spinning on her heel to glare at him, only to stumble slightly upon realizing just how close he'd been walking behind her, "H-he's my boyfriend."

Kol snorted, averting his gaze as he said, "Right. Well, are we going for a bite or not? Talk of that imbecile bores me."

Rachel glared at him a few more minutes before nodding, rolling her eyes at the smirk that graced his lips as she took his hand and let him lead her out.

.

The feeling was euphoric; drinking fresh blood again. It had been so many weeks she'd spent drinking from bunnies or blood bags.

It made her wonder if this was how people felt while eating meat after going vegetarian for a week. That thought alone really made her understand why people questioned her vegan lifestyle often.

"Now _she_ was delicious." Kol sighed, licking his lips clean of any left over blood as he dropped the girl to the ground, earning a scowl from Rachel, "What? She's alive. And she'll wake up to the memory of passing out after being attacked by a vicious animal."

"Animal attack." Rachel snorted, "How original."

A faint smirk graced his lips, "Well, when you come up with something better, sweetheart, _please_ do let me know."

Rachel rolled her eyes, before a sly smirk slipped onto her lips, "Waterfall."

Kol blinked, brows furrowing in confusion, "Ah, the Wickery Falls are up ahead, love-"

"I want to swim."

.

She had them both wrapped around her finger, she knew, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

She wanted Damon. She wanted Kol. She knew neither of them were willing to share.

So she was constantly pushing Kol away, denying him for the sake of being with Damon. Of loving him and keeping his hope - hope that the old Rachel would come back - alive.

She was letting him hold onto her human past because she was grasping it pretty tightly herself, when maybe she should have been letting it all go.

"You smell like him."

Rachel blinked, her eyes shooting open to find Kol looming over her as she lay on the ground, the moonlight licking her still wet skin, "Excuse me?"

Pushing herself to her feet, Rachel had to keep her gaze from constantly falling to his finely toned chest and the droplets of water that were sliding down his skin.

"You _still_ smell like him." his hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as he reached out to pull her against him, making sure to turn her around so her back was pressed up against his chest.

"H-hey! Kol, what are you-"

"I hate it." he murmured, ignoring her stammering as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his arms tightening around her waist, reminding her that she was still in nothing but a pair of black panties and bra, "Every time I smell him on you I want to tear his heart out."

She hadn't the slightest idea how to respond to that; Kol, miraculously, was usually the one with far more self-control than he was currently demonstrating, "Kol, you need to sto-"

"But you want it." he countered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, "Horribly so. You're curious. You want to know what it would be like if you gave into it. But you don't. Because of your little _vermin_."

She couldn't deny it; even then, the smallest bit of fear and panic running through her was being overshadowed by the heat coursing through her. Heat he ignited within her.

"Come little bird of mine." he murmured, twirling her outwards, "Stop trying to deny the inevitable."

He pulled her back in, her hands pressing up against his bare chest as his hands moved along her waist, bringing her even closer against him.

The way he was looking at her made it feel like her entire body was on fire; the spark in his eyes was pure, unadulterated lust.

His hands slid along her waist, lowering until they stopped at her hips, his fingers digging almost painfully into her skin as he rolled his hips ever so slowly against hers, pulling a soft gasp from her lips.

"Kiss me." he murmured, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

She shouldn't have.

She really, _really_ shouldn't have.

But she did.

She melted into him, pressing her lips against his, feeling when he smirked against her lips, bringing to mind that he had won; she was just another conquest to him.

She should have been furious.

Should have stopped then and there. But of course, she didn't.

He gripped her hips even harder - if possible - and lifted. Her legs quickly wrapped themselves around his waist as her arms snaked around his neck. The need was eating away at her insides; she wanted him like she'd wanted no other.

In the next second, he had her up against a set of large stones, a hiss leaving her lips at the pain of having the jagged edges digging into her bare back. The pain only seemed to spur her on, however.

"You're mine, little bird." he hissed as he pulled his lips from hers and attacked her neck, "When you're alone. When you're with him. When you're with me. Always. _You. Are. Mine_."

She wanted to object, but she knew he was right in the end; she was his.

And he did well in showing her that night that she was his, and his alone.

.

"Why the _hell_ are you wet?"

Rachel stopped, turning slowly as she pulled a sweet smile onto her lips, tilting her head ever so innocently at Damon as she looked at him, "I went for a little swim."

His eyes narrowed, arms crossing over his chest as he walked towards her; the way he looked at her made her wonder if he could smell Kol on her too.

Instead, he scowled, simply choosing to ask, "Are you insane? It's 5 in the morning, what time did you leave?"

"Around 2." she answered with a light shrug as she spun around, shooting him a playful look, "If you had been there we could have done some skinny dipping."

There was a flash of hunger in his eyes, and she knew she had him, even as he struggled to keep the smirk from forcing its way onto his lips.

"You're the one who didn't wake me up." he murmured, resting his hands on her waist.

"You looked too cute sleeping for me to wake you up." she teased, nipping playfully at his lower lip, to which he responded with a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you. I always will." he whispered against her lips.

That was all she needed to hear to understand that the physical attraction she felt towards Kol could never top this feeling. A feeling of warmth, and adoration. Of feeling absolutely whole and _complete_ with this man. He could claim every inch of her body as his, but her heart would belong to Damon for as long as she walked the earth.

"I love you, too, Damon. Always."

**[end.]**


End file.
